plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Egg
250px |strength = 0 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Crazy |tribe = Gourmet Zombie |ability = Start of Tricks: Transform this into a random zombie that costs 2 or less. |flavor text = Where do zombies come from? Asked and Answered.}} Mystery Egg is an event token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It is mainly made by Hippity Hop Gargantuar's ability, but can also be made by Summoning, Portal Technician, transformed by Transmogrify, or obtained as a card by Eureka, King of the Grill or Cheese Cutter. It costs 1 to play (only when it is Bounced or as a card from Eureka), and has 2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms it into a random zombie that costs 2 or less at the start of the Zombie Tricks phase. It was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Hippity Hop Gargantuar. Origins It is based on an Easter egg, a decorated egg usually used around the time of Easter. Its name is a combination of "mystery," referring to its random ability, and "egg," the object it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Tricks:' Transform this into a random zombie that costs 2 or less. *'Set:' Token Card description Where do zombies come from? Asked and answered. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 *Card design change. *Placement change: Mystery Egg now appears higher than original image. Update 1.16.10 *Sound effect change: Previously the same as Poison Ivy. Strategies With Similar to Summoning, although it can give powerful zombies like Toxic Waste Imp or Barrel of Deadbeards, it may also give weak ones like , or ones that don't synergize with your deck such as Gargologist in a non-Gargantuar deck or Zookeeper in a non-pet deck. But most of the time, this zombie is used to block an attack of a dangerous plant since unlike Swabbie, it cannot attack on its own. Its tribe also means it does not gain any benefit from cards like Zookeeper or Team Mascot. However, if you choose to ensure that this zombie stays alive, it can reward you by turning into a zombie that could aid you. You could play stat-boosting cards such as Yeti Lunchbox or Camel Crossing to boost its stats, but since the boosts will be gone once Mystery Egg transforms into another zombie, it is not recommended to do so unless either Mystery Egg needs to attack, or you have to rely on it. Against Stat-wise, this is a weak zombie. However, do not play anything important on its lane, for you may end up facing a dangerous zombie. It is best to get rid of Mystery Egg before the Zombie Tricks phase. Play cards that can either hurt or destroy this zombie before reaching the Zombie Tricks phase, such as , Berry Blast, or . You can also Bounce this zombie if you have no other way to prevent it from transforming. Gallery EggStats.png|Mystery Egg's statistics mysteryeggcard.jpg|Mystery Egg's card MysteryHD.png|HD Mystery Egg TheSkyLaysTheEgg.png|Mystery Egg being made Screenshotdd.png|Mystery Egg activating its ability Screenshot ff.png|Mystery Egg attacking ghghgh.png|Mystery Egg destroyed Egg conjured by Cheese Cutter.jpg|Mystery Egg's statistics after being Conjured by Cheese Cutter RockWallUsedonMysteryEgg.png|Rock Wall being used on Mystery Egg LawnmowerUsedonMysteryEgg.png|Lawnmower being used on Mystery Egg Old EggCard.png|Mystery Egg's card Trivia *It, Valkyrie, Barrel of Deadbeards, Orchestra Conductor, and Cat Lady are the only zombies that start out with no base strength. See also *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Summoning Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Cards Category:Tokens Category:Gourmet cards Category:Event cards